Haruichi-nya
by momicat
Summary: siapa yang menyangka kalau Ryosuke belum cukup dewasa untuk melepas Haruichi-nya kepada orang lain?


Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima

.

.

* * *

Jemari kurus Ryosuke bergerak untuk meraih kenop pintu, lalu membuka perlahan pintu kayu yang membatasi dirinya dengan kamar sang adik. Bibir tipis itu tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan Haruichi yang sibuk menata rambutnya dengan tangan didepan cermin. Ryosuke melipat tangan di dada sambil berdiri di depan pintu. Terdiam beberapa saat selagi matanya memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan adiknya yang berusaha membuat penampilannya sedikit lebih rapi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melakukan itu? lagi pula penampilanmu tidak berubah sama sekali, kok"

Haruichi tersentak kaget. Wajahnya secara spontan bersemu ketika ia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan kakaknya. "Kau mengagetkanku! Ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk, Aniki!"

Ryosuke tergelak, dan membuat Haruichi mendengus kesal. Kaki Ryosuke melangkah untuk memasuki kamar Haruichi dan pandangannya entah kenapa tertuju pada beberapa foto di dalam figura yang dipajang Haruichi di meja belajarnya. Ada foto mereka sedang liburan keluarga saat masih kecil, foto mereka saat tergabung dalam tim Baseball SMA Seido, ada juga foto Haruichi bersama Eijun dan Satoru. Bahkan ada beberapa foto Haruichi dan Satoru berdua saja. Perhatian Ryosuke tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah potret Haruichi dan Satoru sedang berciuman yang diambil dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya oleh Sawamura dan Kanemaru yang memata-matai kencan mereka.

Kuramochi yang juga tanpa sepengetahuan Sawamura memakai Handphone-nya untuk membalas pesan Wakana secara iseng melihat isi galeri si pitcher kidal dan tanpa sengaja melihat foto itu. Dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya, Kuramochi mengirim foto itu ke kontak Ryosuke dan berharap akan ada kehebohan yang membuatnya terhibur.

Besoknya Ryosuke harus menyeret Sawamura ke dalam toilet untuk melakukan interogasi. Dengan wajah pucat dan bibir gemetar, Sawamura menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui.

Ryosuke waktu itu ingin menganggap Sawamura sedang menipunya, tapi ia sendiri yang memaksa Sawamura bicara. Dan setelah bukti yang terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya, justru lebih tidak masuk akal lagi kalau Sawamura sedang mengarang cerita.

Pada awalnya Ryosuke sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Bukannya ia menentang hubunga seperti itu, hanya saja Ryosuke masih belum bisa mencerna seluruh informasi yang ia dapat. Rasanya seperti separuh nyawanya melayang ke udara. Menciptakan ruang-ruang kosong di dalam jiwanya yang membuat fokusnya hilang berhari-hari. Ryosuke lebih memilih banyak diam, dan membuat teman-temannya heran.

Dipaksa menelan kenyataan bahwa Haruichi sudah memiliki seseorang yang istimewa baginya terasa sangat ganjil dan asing. Haruichi yang selalu mengikuti langkahnya, yang selalu ingin melakukan apapun yang ia lakukan. Haruichi yang mengagumi Ryosuke walaupun banyak orang lain yang lebih hebat darinya, menganggap dirinya orang paling keren sedunia.

Tapi kalau memang orang itu Furuya Satoru, rasanya Ryosuke tidak terlalu heran. Bukannya Ryosuke tidak menyadari pandangan kagum Haruichi kepada bocah Hokkaido itu. Lagipula siapa yang tidak kagum dengan sang Pitcher dengan kecepatan lemparan lebih dari seratus lima puluh meter per jam? Siapa yang bisa berpaling ketika Satoru dengan tegap berdiri diatas _Mound_ mengalahkan satu per satu _batter_ tim lawan? Banyak orang datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk melihat sosok Satoru yang saat itu jadi perbincangan dikalangan pecinta _baseball_, walaupun mereka tak benar-benar mendukung Seido. Ryosuke tidak pernah mengira akan mendengar jeritan histeris gadis-gadis dari bangku penonton yang menyorakkan nama Satoru.

Ryosuke selalu tahu tentang Haruichi. Adiknya itu tidak pandai menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Jadi Ryosuke tidak pernah merasa tertipu seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Haruskah ia berterimakasih pada Sawamura atau Kuramochi, atau justru mengutuk mereka berdua?

TAP!

"Aniki, kenapa kau terus-terusan melihat foto ini?"

Haruichi sudah berdiri di samping Ryosuke. Tangannya berada diatas figura, meletakkannya dengan posisi menelungkup agar potret-nya dan Satoru tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau kenapa juga malah memajangnya disini kalau tak ingin dilihat?"

"Ini pemberian dari Eijun-kun. Katanya kalau ia tidak melihat foto ini dipajang saat ia kemari, ia mengancam akan mencetak foto ini dengan ukuran besar dan mengirimnya ke rumah orang tua kita" Haruichi menjelaskan

Alis Ryosuke terangkat tinggi "Kau percaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu segila apa Eijun-kun, jadi aku percaya saja"

Ryosuke tertawa keras hingga suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Apa yang lucu sih?" Haruichi berseru kesal. Karena ulah Ryosuke, wajahnya jadi semakin memanas

"Kau yang lucu!" Pipi Haruichi yang sudah semerah tomat dicubit gemas, membuat si bungsu meringis kesakitan. Ryosuke melepas tangannya kembali setelah puas menyiksa pipi adiknya.

"Aniki, kau bersikap aneh" Kata Haruichi sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Huh, Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi bilang saja!"

Ryosuke agak tertegun, namun masih berusaha berwajah cuek dihadapan Haruichi.

"Kenapa aku tidak ingin kau pergi?"

"Sejak aku bilang padamu Satoru mengajakku ke Hokkaido untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarganya, ini pertama kalinya kau bicara padaku"

Bibir Ryosuke tersenyum tipis. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Haruichi menyadarinya. Ternyata Haruichi lumayan sensitif juga!

Sebenarnya Ryosuke sendiri juga tidak mengerti dari mana perasaan kesal itu datang. Karena pekerjaan, Ryosuke tidak bisa pulang ke rumah orang tuanya saat tahun baru. Setidaknya jika Haruichi ada, mereka bisa makan malam bersama atau nonton film saat tengah malam. tapi tiba-tiba Haruichi bilang Satoru mengajaknya ke Hokkaido untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarganya. Hal itu membuat Ryosuke mendiamkan Haruichi selama lebih dari seminggu.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini" _Lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri_. Ryosuke selalu sengaja pulang larut disaat Haruichi sudah tidur agar mereka tidak perlu bertemu. Kalu dipikir-pikir, Ryosuke merasa konyol dengan dirinya.

"Padahal kalau kau melarangku, aku tidak akan pergi"

"Kenapa aku harus melarangmu?"

"Mungkin saja kau kesepian merayakan tahun baru sendiri-AW!" Haruichi mengusap keningnya yang terkena sentilan Ryosuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu bepikir aku akan kesepian tanpamu?" Ryosuke tersenyum mengejek yang membuat Haruichi merengut kesal. "Aku akan terlalu sibuk untuk merasa kesepian, jadi ka bersenang-senang saja dengan Furuya!"

"Aniki~" Haruichi merengek dan menghadiahkan tinjuan di bahu kakaknya, lalu beranjak untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal sehingga sebagian wajah manisnya tertutup oleh bantal. Pikirannya mulai tertuju pada Satoru. Seharusnya Satoru sudah menjemputnya dari tadi. Apa Satoru ketiduran, atau lebih parah lagi ia ketiduran di _taxi?_

"Bukankah seharusnya Furuya sudah menjemputmu?" Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Haruichi, pertanyaan Ryosuke benar-benar tepat sasaran. Ryosuke menarik kursi meja belajar Haruichi dan duduk diatasnya.

"Mungkin ia sedang di jalan"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit. Haruichi terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara Ryosuke menatap lama penampilan adiknya. Tubuh ramping Haruichi dibalut kemeja putih berlapis sweater biru dan celana jeans. Sekarang Ryosuke mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis teman sekelas Haruichi dulu sering menganggapnya manis.

"Kenapa Aniki menatapku terus?"

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya penasaran" bola mata Haruichi menatap heran pada sang kakak "Apa sih yang dilihat Furuya darimu?"

"Huh?"

"Padahal kalau dilihat kau tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Diluar sana banyak yang lebih baik, tapi dia malah memilihmu" Ejek Ryosuke dengan senyum jahil.

"Aniki!"

Ryosuke bisa dengan mudah menghindari bantal yang dilempar Haruichi kepadanya. Tapi tidak berhenti disana, Kominato bersaudara itu justru main kejar-kejaran di dalam apartemen mereka diiringi tawa menyebalkan Ryosuke dan ocehan Haruichi yang kesal karena terus-terusan diledek.

Ryosuke melompati sofa menghindari kejaran Haruichi. Kali ini bantal sofa berhasil mengenai punggungnya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Ryosuke justru tertawa semakin keras dan membuat kekesalan Haruichi kembali bertambah.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" Jerit Haruichi. Matanya yang mendelik galak dan pipi yang memerah entah karena emosi atau karena malu membuat wajahnya semakin lucu.

"Kenapa? Aku benar, kan?"

"Mati kau, Kominato Ryosuke!"

Ryosuke rasanya bisa mati karena tertawa. Apalagi ketika sebuah Novel dengan _Hard Cover_ melayang dan nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Ryosuke bahkan nyaris lupa kalau Haruichi bisa berubah galak di situasi tertentu.

Kapan terakhir ia bisa puas menggoda Haruichi seperti ini?

"Kau terdengar seperti Sawamura" Celetuk Ryosuke. Mata sipitnya semakin mengecil karena tak berhenti tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini?" Balas Haruichi. Tangannya berusaha meraih kerah kemeja Ryosuke dari balik _counter _dapur.

Ryosuke terkekeh "Aku selalu seperti ini kok,"

"Tidak!"

Alis Ryosuke terangkat, matanya menatap geli pada Haruichi sambil tersenyum miring.

"Apa?" Haruichi balas menantang tatapan Ryosuke "Apa senyum-senyum?"

"Jangan galak-galak! Kalau Furuya tahu dia bisa kabur"

Haruichi hanya bisa menggeram pelan sabil mencebikkan bibir.

Suara bel mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Ekspresi Haruichi langsung berubah riang ketika menatap kearah pintu masuk. Sebelum beranjak membuka pintu, Haruichi melempar tatapan galak ke arah Ryosuke lalu melangkah menuju pintu dengan langkah kaki agak di hentak. Ryosuke menahan agar tawa tidak lolos dari bibirnya melihat perubahan ekspresi adiknya.

"Satoru~" Haruichi langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Satoru ketika ia melihat sosok itu berdiri dibalik pintu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Satoru dengan nada datar.

Haruichi menatap Satoru, kemudian menggeleng. Kening Satoru berkerut melihat wajah memerah Haruichi dan matanya yang agak berair.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak!" Bantah Haruichi cepat.

"Dia berpikir kau sudah kabur meninggalkannya,"

"Eh?" Satoru mengerjap ketika melihat Ryosuke mendekati mereka dan bersandar di tepi pintu sambil menyeringai.

"Diamlah, Aniki!"

"Aku tidak akan kabur meninggalkan Haruichi!"

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu!" Haruichi merasa gemas dan menarik kedua belah pipi Satoru "dan jangan dengarkan Aniki! Hari ini dia bersikap aneh,"

Ryosuke yang lagi-lagi tergelak mendapat delikan galak dari Haruichi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Haruichi beranjak kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil ranselnya yang sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya, tapi ia masih sempat untuk melempar tatapan tajam pada Ryosuke.

"Kau mau masuk dulu?" Ryosuke bergeser sedikit, memberi Satoru ruang untuk masuk.

"Aku disini saja," Jawab Satoru.

"Kau yakin? Haruichi mungkin lama, lo. Dia pasti gugup sekarang"

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan datar Satoru membuat Ryosuke terkekeh pelan "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya menemui keluargamu. Aku yakin kalau dia takut sambutan keluargamu tak seperti yang ia harapkan" Ryosuke mengangkat bahu.

Satoru sejujurnya juga mengkhawatirkan soal itu. selama ini ia tak pernah membahas soal Haruichi kepada orang tuanya. Satoru tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang akan diterimanya. Namun ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tahap ini harus mereka lalui jika ingin hubungan mereka melangkah kearah yang lebih serius. Jadi Satoru akan berpura-pura kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Kalau tidak baik-baik saja, Satoru akan membuat semuanya berubah menjadi baik-baik saja!_

"Apa hubungan kalian memang sudah sejauh itu?" Ryosuke kembali bertanya, memecahkan kekhawatran Satoru yang tiba-tiba saja merambat kedalam dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi.." Tatapan Satoru bertemu dengan Ryosuke. Sorot matanya berubah serius. Dan Ryosuke merasakan senyum di wajahnya memudar perlahan "Rasanya aku tidak puas jika hubungan kami tak mengarah kemanapun"

_Oh_, Ryosuke sadar betul maksud dari ucapan Satoru.

"Ah, begitu. Berani juga kau! Padahal Karier _baseball_-mu sedang di puncaknya. Kau tidak takut penggemarku kabur?"

"Aku bermain _baseball_ bukan untuk menyenangkan orang lain" Ucap Satoru tegas. benar juga, _sih_. Sejak kapan Satoru peduli soal penggemar dan sebagainya. Satoru bahkan sering tertidur ditengah sesi wawancara. "Dan Haruichi sangat penting bagiku lebih dari apapun,"

Ryosuke berdehem cukup keras. Tenggorokannya jadi mengering. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap tengkuknya. Entah kenapa Ryosuke seperti menanyakan hal yang salah. Ia belum siap mendengar hal-hal seperti ini. ia belum siap Haruichi–nya _diambil_. Kali ini Ryosuke tertawa getir. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia sedang bercanda.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Furuya Satoru yang saat di SMA dulu mengucapkan hal seperti ini" Ryosuke berkata, lebih mirip berseloroh walaupun sesuatu didalam dadanya merasa tidak nyaman. Mata sipit-nya berkedip jahil kepada Satoru.

"Aku juga" Ada senyum lembut yang terpancar di wajah tampan itu, yang mau tak mau menunjukkan betapa laki-laki itu telah menjadi lebih dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu.

Furuya Satoru adalah bintang yang membuat kehebohan pada tahun pertamanya dalam karier di _baseball_ SMA. Orang-orang menyebutnya monster, jenius, laki-laki yang akan membawa kebangkitan bagi SMA Seido. Dan tak terhitung berapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan hal tersebut bukanlah hanya sekedar kabar yang dilebih-lebihkan. Memiliki segalanya, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depan karena bakatnya diperebutkan oleh orang-orang yang ingin merekrutnya. Dengan mudah melesat seperti roket menuju puncak karier-nya di dunia _baseball_.

Ryosuke banyak mengenal orang yang memprioritaskan karier melebihi apapun. Melepaskan segalanya yang mereka miliki demi mencapai puncak yang entah dimana letaknya. Mencari kepuasan berbentuk jabatan dan kehormatan. Ryosuke selalu berpikir Satoru adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Mimpi dan tujuan Satoru tentang _baseball_ adalah sesuatu yang tidak terpatahkan.

Jika orang yang mampu merubah Satoru adalah Haruichi, lantas kenapa Ryosuke merasa gusar? Harusnya ia senang, kan? Bukankah satu-satunya yang bisa Ryosuke lakukan saat ini adalah berharap mereka bahagia?

Ryosuke memenuhi dadanya dengan udara dan membuangnya kembali sebelum kembali bersuara "Pokoknya kalian berdua berusahalah untuk tetap akur" Katanya ringan "Tolong jaga Haruichi kalau memang dia penting bagimu lebih dari apapun!"

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya!" Ketegasan dalam suara Satoru tak bisa dibantah, dan Ryosuke tak menemukan keraguan didalam sorot mata itu.

"Huh! Kepercayaan dirimu membuatku kesal!" Kata Ryosuke yang terdengar lebih seperti candaan, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memukul wajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam apartemen. Sosok Haruichi berjalan agak cepat menuju pintu dengan membawa sebuah ransel di punggungnya.

Haruichi menggandeng lengan Satoru begitu ia berada diluar apartemen "Apa aku lama? Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Satoru sambil menatap lekat kedua mata Haruichi.

"Huh? Kenapa aku gugup? Siapa yang bilang?" Haruichi bertanya dengan suara agak meninggi. Tiba-tiba Haruichi merasa panas disekitar wajahnya.

"Ryosuke-san" Jawab Satoru polos.

"Kau ngomong aneh-aneh lagi? Baka Aniki!" Bentak Haruichi yang dibalas tawa keras oleh Ryosuke. "Ayo pergi!" Haruichi menyeret lengan Satoru berjalan menjauhi pintu Apartemen mereka.

"Jangan lupa bawa kabar baik saat kembali!" Goda Ryosuke dengan suara keras.

Haruichi menoleh kearah kakaknya untuk terakhir kalinya dan mencibir.

Selanjutnya yang Ryosuke lihat hanyalah punggung dua sosok yang berbeda tinggi itu perlahan mengecil seiring langkah mereka di koridor apartemen itu. Lagi-lagi Ryosuke menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dadanya. Satoru hanya membawa Haruichi beberapa hari saja, namun rasanya seperti Haruichi tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Rasanya Satoru perlahan membawa Haruichi kedalam dunia yang teramat jauh, dimana dirinya tidak ada didalamnya.

Langkah kaki yang sedari kecil selalu mengikutinya itu kini perlahan menjauh meninggalkannya. Ada masa dimana dulu Ryosuke menganggap Haruichi yang selalu mengikutinya itu mengganggu, tapi sekarang Ryosuke berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa itu.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Ryosuke belum cukup dewasa untuk melepas Haruichi-nya kepada orang lain? Kira-kira kalau teman-temannya tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan, ya?

.

.

* * *

Monmaap, ini rada absurd!

Ini lah yang terjadi ketika otak saya gak bisa _bergerak_ tapi nih tangan udah gatel-gatel pengen nulis sesuatu.

BTW bang Ryosuke, itu adekmu yang imut itu tolong diamankan! Daripada ntar saya karungin.

_*dipentung baseball batt sama Ryosuke_

Akhir-akhir ini saya gak kuat sama yang kyot-kyot. Efek udah tua masih jomblo kali, ya?


End file.
